StS MISCELLA-NISODES
by Lilc77
Summary: Events that happen aside from the Main Storyline of the Minisodes but is far too long to be a Mini-minisode. Might include a character's side stories/events.
INT. AQUARIUS HOUSE – DAY

Aquarius Camus, in a green, sleeveless shirt, loose, denim jeans and brown leg warmers, is sullenly chipping ice off of an ice sculpture of a beautiful, happy mother cradling her infant. The Scorpio Saint, Milo, in a red shirt, black leather jacket, and black leather pants, stand at the door watching.

SCORPIO MILO

She's beautiful! You have a family I don't know about?

The Aquarius Saint briefly pauses his chipping, says nothing, and resumes. The Scorpio Saint walks up to the sculpture, studies it with a hand on his chin, the other, across his chest.

SCORPIO MILO

So this is what you'll look like as a girl!

The Aquarius Saint looks at the Scorpio with an annoyed face.

SCORPIO MILO

What? I'm just saying she looks a lot like you, if you were a girl.

The Aquarius Saint stops his chipping and sighs, his shoulder slumping.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

She's my sister.

SCORPIO MILO

(enthusiastically)

Really?! How come you haven't told me you have a sister? Wanna introduce? Huh huh?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(unemotionally)

No.

SCORPIO MILO

Why not? I'm a good guy. Sometimes.

The Scorpio Saint winks and chuckles at the Aquarius Saint who only shakes his head.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

Did you want something?

SCORPIO MILO

Oh yeah! I wanted to see what you're wearing to Mask's Halloween Party tonight.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

I'm not going.

SCORPIO MILO

Why not?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

Tomorrow's La Toussaint and I have somewhere to be.

SCORPIO MILO

La what?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

La Toussaint, All Saint's Day. It's the day we visit and pay respect to the dead.

SCORPIO MILO

Who're we going to see?

The Aquarius Saint lifts a brow at the Scorpio.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

We?

SCORPIO MILO

Someone's gotta watch your back. Besides, you have a beautiful sister you need to introduce me to.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

No, Milo. I can't.

SCORPIO MILO

Why not? Wait, she has a baby. She's married?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

Yes. But that's not why.

The Aquarius Saint stare at his sister's sculpture and creates a bouquet of ice flowers. He places it opposite the baby in her arms.

SCORPIO MILO

I'm sorry.

EXT. GRAVEYARD BEHIND THE ABBEY AT MONT ST-MICHEL, FRANCE – EARLY MORNING

Blanket of fog evaporate slowly on the island of Le Mont St-Michel as the sun rises on the horizon and light up the majestic Abbey. The Aquarius Saint dressed in a fitted grey shirt with a khaki-colored button jacket and black jeans, bends over two aging gravestones chipped and partly covered with overgrown weeds. A fresh, single rose adorns the front of each gravestone looking out of place. He dusts the gravestones and stands up to create an ice wreath extending both of the graves with a sculpture of a mother and her child on top. The larger gravestone reads: "Yvette, beloved wife, mother, and sister." The smaller gravestone reads: "Jean Michel, beloved son and nephew, precious baby boy, gone too soon." The Scorpio Saint, in a black leather jacket with a leafy, blue button shirt and black leather pants, places an arm on the Aquarius Saint's shoulder and offers him a consoling smile.

SCORPIO MILO

You alright?

The Aquarius Saint turns toward the Scorpio Saint and nods.

SCORPIO MILO

How did they?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

She died giving birth to my nephew. He was dead when she delivered.

SCORPIO MILO

And her husband?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

Not sure. Last time I saw him was when he brought back their bodies here to France. We grew up here at the Abbey till I left to become a Saint. She decided to stay.

SCORPIO MILO

Brought back their bodies? Didn't they live here?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

No, she and her husband moved to Finland shortly after getting married. He was a good man but losing his wife and son broke him. I tried to look for him and bring him to the Sanctuary but no luck.

SCORPIO MILO

Maybe I can help you find him.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(gratefully)

Thanks.

SCORPIO MILO

Now where can we get something to drink? I hear France has great alcohol and I wanna bring a bottle home to Mask as my juice next time he host Poker night. Know what I'm saying?

The Aquarius Saint shakes his head.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

You're hopeless.

The Scorpio Saint throws his hands up, shrugging his shoulders with a huge grin on his face. They laugh.

INT. Pub St-Michel, Paris, France – NIGHT

A neon sign that reads: "Youth has no Age" hang illuminating a wall of a darkened pub. Drunkards speaking loudly and an electro-pop fusion music mixed with a few French lyrics surround the room. Pictures of popular music icons and posters decorate the dark-colored walls and offer the only contrast of colors to the dark-themed bar including the black-colored tables and booths. The Aquarius Saint and the Scorpio Saint sit at a corner booth. A pretty French waitress approaches the table.

FRENCH WAITRESS

(in French)

What are you handsome gentlemen drinking tonight?

The Scorpio Saint with a confused look on his face tries to read the pub's French menu but fails.

SCORPIO MILO

Uh...I can't read this. Just order me a whiskey. Oh hey! Your name's on here!

The Aquarius Saint blushes, hides his face in the menu and smiles faintly at the waitress who gets a shocked look on her face.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

Two shots of Camus cognacs and a shot of Bastille whiskey for my friend, please.

FRENCH WAITRESS

(in French)

Yes, sir.

The waitress hurries to the bar and speaks hastily in French to the barmaid who stares at the Aquarius Saint with an astonished look.

FRENCH WAITRESS

(in French)

It's him I tell you! Monsieur Camus!

FRENCH BARMAID

(in French)

No way! You must be drinking on the job again! His friend is cute though.

The Barmaid winks at the Scorpio Saint who flashes her his signature smile and winks at her back.

FRENCH WAITRESS

(in French)

I have not! It's him I'm sure of it!

FRENCH BARMAID

(in French)

Fine. Why don't you take these drinks to those handsome gentlemen and ask for his friend's number for me. Maybe Monsieur Camus and his friend wouldn't mind taking us out to have a good time.

The waitress carries the drinks to the Saints' table. A handsomely, gruff-looking man watching television and drinking at the bar turn to look at the Saints' table and gets a surprised look on his face.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

Yes, Milo, they named a drink after me.

The Scorpio Saint cracks up laughing while the Aquarius Saint looks annoyed and unamused. The waitress places the drinks on the table. The Aquarius Saint tries to pay but the waitress declines the payment.

FRENCH WAITRESS

(in French; humbly)

They're on the house, Monsieur Camus. You are Monsieur Camus, are you not?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

Yes, I am. Thank you.

The Aquarius Saint raises his shot to the Scorpio Saint who also raises his shot. Both Saints down the shots.

FRENCH WAITRESS

(in French; to the Scorpio Saint)

My co-worker thinks you're cute and would like to ask for your number.

The Scorpio Saint looks at his French associate confused. The Aquarius Saint laughs.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

Her friend, the bartender thinks you're cute and wants your number.

The gruff-looking man at the bar interrupts their conversation and sits down next to the Scorpio Saint. The Scorpio Saint grows his scorpion claw and raises his index finger at the stranger, looking unaffected, but the Aquarius Saint, with a mild look of surprise, stops him and places it back down on the table earning a confused look from the Scorpio.

GRUFF-LOOKING STRANGER

(in French)

How long has it been Camus?

SCORPIO MILO

You know this man?

AQUARIUS CAMUS

He's my brother-in-law, Reinard. Milo, Reinard. Reinard, Milo.

The Scorpio Saint and Reinard distrustfully stare each other down and both slightly nod.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(continues in French)

I tried to look for you all these years. How are you brother?

REINARD

(in French)

Bah! You know me. Can't find me if I don't wanna be found. You? Came to see your sister and your nephew?

The Aquarius Saint nods as Reinard take the last shot on the table and downs it.

SCORPIO MILO

I'll go get some more drinks besides there's a cutie at the bar who's waiting for my number.

The Scorpio Saint gets a serious look on his face as he looks back at the Aquarius Saint before leaving the table. The Aquarius Saint nods at the Scorpio Saint who nods back before resuming his conversation with Reinard.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

How long have you been back?

REINARD

(in French)

Not long. I've been following a lead.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

A lead?

REINARD

(in French)

Mm-hmm. A few months back, I ran into the old midwife who helped deliver my son and she told me that my son is alive and that the baby in the grave isn't mine. I told her she must be mistaken or she's gone senile and crazy.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

Do you believe her?

REINARD

(in French)

No. Not at first. But I had to find out.

BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK

EXT. GRAVEYARD BEHIND THE ABBEY AT MONT ST-MICHEL, FRANCE – DAY – 2 MONTHS BACK

Two disheveled grave diggers are in a pit digging up the small grave. One works at one end while the other work opposite. Reinard stands watching the two dig up his infant son's remains. They reach the coffin and pull it out of the grave.

INT. MEDICAL EXAMINER'S LAB – LATER THAT NIGHT

Reinard stares in a daze at the remains of his infant son displayed on the table being exhumed and examined. A female Medical Examiner walks in the room holding a piece of paper and hands it to Reinard. Reinard reads it as the Medical Examiner shakes her head.

END OF FLASHBACK

INT. Pub St-Michel, Paris, France – NIGHT – PRESENT

REINARD

(continues in French)

There was no match. The body isn't my son's.

The Aquarius Saint gets a puzzled look on his face.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

What?! How could that be?

REINARD

(in French)

I don't know but it means that Jean Michel is alive! I will find my son.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

Let me help you, Reinard.

REINARD

(in French)

No. Thank you, brother, but this is something I must do. Your sister would have wanted it that way. Besides, you have much on your plate already being a saint of Athena.

Reinard, tears in his eyes, reaches across to put a hand over the Aquarius Saint's. The Aquarius Saint places his hand on top of Reinard's.

AQUARIUS CAMUS

(in French)

Will you come to the Sanctuary after finding Jean Michel?

REINARD

(in French)

I can't promise you anything but we will see each other again and you will see your nephew, that, I can guarantee. Your sister loved you very much.

The Aquarius Saint smiles with tears forming in his eyes.

 **\- TO BE CONTINUED -**


End file.
